


Text Talks

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humour, Short & Sweet, Texting, i don't know what prompt me to do this but here we are, yes i know franky doesn’t have an iphone but this was the only text skin i could find lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: A series of text conversations in Franky & Bridget's relationship.





	1. Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s Note:** I have no idea if the embedded emojis I placed in while typing this into the HTML will like...appear on whatever device you read this on but. Oh well. Just fluff and humour. Enjoy!

Franky  
  
You keep a very clean house darling, but the state of this car is atrocious.  
  
Erm, I’m letting you lend it aren’t I while yours is in the MOT. Don’t make me retract my offer 🤨  
  
Lol. Your car wouldn't even pass an MOT looking at the state it's in. What the fuck are those wedged in the lining of the passenger seat? Crumbs?  
You try driving around a 4 year old that chomps on chocolate biscuits and tries drinking her orange at the same time..  
  
Bloody hell, baby  
  
There was a fucking red bull can rolling around in the back between the seats, it was making me insane  
  
So...  
  
So, that’s a safety hazard hon  
  
so much shit just spilled out from your glovebox, I only wanted a pen to get the address on this letter.  
  
Sorry baby, but you really need to hoover all this shit up.  
  
Alright alright, I’ll fucking clean it Gidge.  
  
If  
  
You let me take you for a ride on the backseats 😉  
  
Hahaha. Nice try babe. Clean up first before I even consider the possibility.  
  



	2. Dinner

Bridget  
  
Gidgeeeeet. Do you read me?  
  
G’day mate??  
Lol, just kidding. Who the fuck even says that?  
  
Bridget. Please.  
  
**Sent Attachment**  
  
What the fuck Franky??  
  
What? I had to get your attention somehow 😏  
  
Baby, i’m at dinner with Vera, you can’t just sext me without warning 😳  
  
Oops. Have I been a bad girl?  
  
....WHERE did you get those?  
  
I was in town, saw it and thought of you. I know you like the colour red 😉  
  
I do miss you hot stuff  
  
and I’m feeling very....  
  
Franky.....  
  
I bet that meal doesn’t taste as good as me  
  
You are making this very difficult for me.  
  
Ooh really? Well I didn’t model them for you for no reason. Just tell Vinegar Tits you need the loo.  
  
Very tempting. But no way  
  
Ugh. Fine. At least tell me you liked the photo?  
  
...  
  
it is very, very pretty. I’ll see you later and make up for it.  
  
I knew you’d say that, you dirty bird 😉 don’t keep me waiting too long  
  
I don’t plan to baby.  
  



	3. Cat Food

Franky  
  
What time you getting off today?  
  
5, 3 more hours to go. This case is doing my bloody head in Gidge  
Okay, I’ll see you later. Tell me about it then 💛  
  
♥️ How’re the girls at wentworth?  
  
Yeah they’re good. No high tensions at the mo...for now. **  
**  
that’s what I like to hear. Gotta client, talk later babe.  
  
See you soon baby.  
  
just leaving now. I love this job but fuck me, glad I’m not in tomorrow.  
  
I wish i wasn’t 😟. Remember to get George’s food please  
  
Oh aye. Swear that little bugger still hates me  
  
Nah he’s just old and grumpy. He loves you really.  
  
Hmm.  
  
alright there wasn’t much there, but I got a multipack. Just on my way back in a minute.  
  
Which ones did you get?  
  
**Sent Attachment** **  
**  
Uh Franky...  
  
he won’t eat that.  
  
you what?  
  
He hates dry food, he won’t go near the stuff 😷  
  
FUCK  
  



	4. Holiday

Bridget  
  
Missed a call from you earlier, everything okay? X  
  
yeah, I was just going to ask you something  
Which is?  
  
Well I wanted it to be a surprise really but...i’m struggling here 😟  
  
huh? now you’re worrying me.... **  
**  
I’ve been saving up. Was thinking about booking us a holiday, I just don’t know where and don’t know if anyone would look after George x  
  
Oh phew. Was worried that was going in a scarier direction lol. That’d be fucking hot Gidge. And i’m sure Vera would take him? If not we just leave him with my dad and Shanay, Tess loves the fluffy bugger. Where did you have in mind baby?  
  
She does owe me a favour, so hopefully but she does have a lot going on. Somewhere warm obviously, but I want to make it worthwhile. I say we go out far but what do you think? Any ideas baby? I just haven’t had a holiday in so long, i’m desperate to get away. We deserve a break. X  
  
i’ve never even had a hols. hmm...Club Tropicana? 😎🏖🍹🛌🔥♋️  
  
Any non-fictional suggestions would be great  
  
I like that tune. Um, Spain? Greece? Malta? Italy? Mexico? The States?  
  
I know, because I can always hear you singing it in the shower.  
  
😳  
  
Anymore ideas? X  
  
Shit i dunno babe. Will they even let me on a plane? Ex escape convict...even withdrawn charges leave a bad stench.  
  
of course you can. There could be some constraints and they’ll be tight through security but we’ll figure it out.  
  
Did you have your old passport revoked when you got incarcerated?  
  
Nope. I never even had a passport until a few months ago. **  
**  
Shit Gidget. You’ve really given me holiday fever now. Just wanna get away with you 😏🔥  
  
Me too baby. I want to pick somewhere special for your first time away. I asked Vera for suggestions and she said she’s never been abroad either? 🤭  
  
well she’s not invited too, strictly no 3-way, sorry Vinegar Tits back on ya governor juty! Jusssst joking. Bless her. Aw fuck Bridget, you’ve got me all excited now. X  
  
You me both. Got a client in 10 babe, we’ll talk more about this tonight and get looking. See you soon, love you 💕  
  
looking forward to it my G. Later hot stuff 🖤🖤🖤  
  



	5. Heat 97.2 FM

Bridget  
  
Guess who I got a call from?  
  
Who? X  
Robbo Styles. You know the twat from heat radio  
  
no shit 😲 what did he want, an interview?  
  
Yeah.  
  
I said i'd get back to them but I don't know if I'm gonna do it Gidge.  
  
Why not? X  
  
idk, he said it's about my time inside but he'll probably just want to talk about mike fucking pennisi.  
  
It's up to you baby, but you never know. Could be an opportunity to show people how you've changed.  
  
I like it when you call me that 😏  
  
What? Baby?  
  
Mm.  
  
Give it some thought but don’t push yourself into doing it if you’re unsure  
  
Know what? Fuck it. Ur right. Think I’m gonna do it. I’m not the same person anymore.  
  
That’s great baby! I’ll be sure to listen out for you x  
  
You’d better 😉  
  
Just called him. It’s set now.  
  
what time?  
  
10 in the morning x  
  
Thanks midget  
  
*GIDGET  
  
hahahahah sorrrry  
  
😒 but you’re welcome x  
  
♥️♥️♥️  
  



	6. Deal

Franky  
  
What's your favourite thing in the world, baby?  
  
Your tits.  
  
Ffs lol. I'll take the compliment, but I'd like a genuine answer. Plus, titS is plural. They're 2 things. X  
  
Well I wasn't going to leave one out, was I? Hmmm why? X  
  
OK, I'll rephrase. What's your favourite type of food?  
  
And you expect to answer that with a straight face?  
  
I'm just making plans for our next date night. Need help deciding on a place x  
  
Italian does it for me. But if you want my honest answer  
  
it's your  
  
Pussssyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Omg. I can't believe ur 40 sometimes.  
  
Fuck. Don't. I hate it gidge.  
  
How do you think I feel? I'm 51 **  
**  
And still a better catch & more stunning than J Aniston 😏🔥  
  
Pfft. Sure.  
  
it's truueeee!! x  
  
It fills me with joy to know that you'll never lose your spunky edges x  
  
Don't you know it. Anyway, i miss your ass. What are u doing? X  
  
I miss you baby. Reviewing my life insurance policy X  
  
Why???  
  
U know I do it annually, honey  
  
I know but it's pointless doing that Gidge.  
  
What do u mean?  
  
Because i'm disallowing u to go anywhere  
  
Lol, I'm not going anywhere baby.  
  
Too right ur fucking not. I want us both here forever x  
  
Me too. I'm not letting you go anywhwere either.  
  
it's a deal then. I love you my G ❤️  
  
It is. I love you too danky ❤️  
  
**Franky  
  
Lol. Danky do  
  
Danky do is missing youu  
  



	7. 14

Bridget  
  
What should I get Tess 4 her bday?? X  
  
Oh shit it’s soon isn’t it. How old will she be?  
  
yep. 14. Fuck knows what i’m gonna get her. It was easier when she was a toddler but i’ve never shopped for a teenager x  
  
Well what did u buy when you were a teenager?  
  
Drinks. Tattoos. A journal where i mapped out every single possibility i could formulate to murder my dad. And then mum.  
  
Right.....probably don’t go for any of those then x  
  
Yep. X  
  
What about a necklace?  
  
of her initials? Or what’s her favourite animal? X  
  
Wolf i think. But idk gidge. What if I did and it got stolen? X  
  
Why would it get stolen?  
  
U know what those little dick-swabs are like at her school.  
  
oh that’s awful 😣 are they still tormenting her? **  
**  
Not since i went in to speak to those dick head teachers who don’t do fuck all about it. They bully her about me u know? Depresses the fuck out of me. “Has your big bad dyke prison bitch sister come to pick you up?”  
  
Don’t let it get to you baby ♥️ how is she doing now? X  
  
I think she’s good. We’ll have to have her over for her bday though x  
  
Definitely. Well i’m glad to know she’s okay. If I think of any other gift ideas, i’ll let you know. I’ve already chose mine ☺️  
  
Fucking hell how did you deside? Might get her a necklace actually. But if any of them do take it off her, I’ll chin the cunts myself.  
  
Which is an exaggeration obviously....but the point still stands.  
  
I'm sure that would be very satisfying tbf. Just remember bullies probably have their own shit to deal with. Not that i'm advising you to sympathise with the little bastards or anything, but  
  
There she is 😂😂  
  
You always seek out the good in everyone, gidget.  
  
Oh i'm not. The little shits should be excluded but I guess i can't ever stop my inner phychologist from creeping out lol x  
  
God I love you  
  
I know 😉  
  
I'd do you right now if I wasn't stuck in this plaaaaceeee  
  
Looool. I'll be waiting at home for u ❤️  
  
You better 😏  
  



	8. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these even still funny? Ah well :P

Bridget  
  
Soooo  
  
About getting a new family member  
  
Frankyyy, I said we'll TALK about it x  
  
But we HAVE been talking we need to do more lookin 😩  
  
I know baby but there's no rush x  
  
aw come on ya know we'll both love it x  
  
Yeah we might. Don't know about george..  
  
He'll get used to whatever we get, i'm sure. He got used to me x  
  
Haha thats true. What if we just got some tropical fish?  
  
BOOORRRINNG  
  
Ugh, fine. But I already told you, a dog is too much commitment.  
  
I hear ya, I hear ya 😏  
  
What about a snake? **  
**  
Fuck off.  
  
Loool I dunno why u hate em. They're so cute w/ their little tongues 🐍  
  
Like fuck they are. Plus what would we call it? Jake?  
  
Ahhhh very clever. Sure Vinegar tits would approve lol.  
  
what about a hamster or guinea pig?  
  
Gidge i said a family member, not a 2-year lodger.  
  
Fucking hell franky  
  
I know u just want a dog  
  
......yes  
  
BUT  
  
I want what you want more ❤️  
  
I just want anything that george won't have any trouble with x  
  
anything except a snake...  
  
Aw shit. All this talking got us going round an round. I reckon we're gonna have to go to the shop and decide there 😉  
  
Looks like we will x  
  
You are the fucking best, u know that?  
  
Yes i do. Now hurry up and get your lanky arse home, me and George are bored with out you. X  
  
I lovee you. See u both soon ❤️  
  



	9. Shoes

Franky  
  
Are you on your way back?  
  
Still in the shop gidge 🤐  
  
whaaaat  
  
One more i swear, I swear, which of these u like best?  
  
**Sent Attachment.**  
  
The ones on the left but it's your choice babe  
  
I should also probably remind you that you've been there for 3 hours....  
  
I know I just can't find a fucking pair that fit me, do u know how many pairs i've tried on? 23. twenty. fucking. three. I hate shopping.  
  
Because u have big feet  
  
😢  
  
well  
  
you know what they say about big feet.  
  
Wooooow, lame **  
**  
What?? I was gonna say it means I have to wear big shoes?  
  
That's not how that saying goes babe  
  
wait what  
  
am I speaking to the real franky doyle?  
  
What the fuck......  
  
You just googled it didn't you?  
  
I am mortified. I just made a het joke.  
  
We'll recover.  
  
Just hurry up and pick some bloody shoes!  
  
Fine, fine, I'll get the black ones. Even though i'll look like i'm bringing a funeral to a wedding.  
  
It's only chlo and Andy's wedding, they won't care what shoes you wear x  
  
I know but I wanna look good gidge. Never been to a wedding or any type of shit like this before.  
  
I'm sure you will love it and you can make plenty of hetero jokes for the hetero ceremony 😉  
  
Stooooop. Never felt so outraged at myself 😖  
  
Don't worry, I promise not to embarrass you by letting it slip x  
  
Thank god  
  
Now just get the fucking shoes, the wedding is next week and you still haven't bought something to wear.  
  
Fucking kill me now.  
  
No. I'm not going to your colleague's hetero wedding on my own.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend it hasn't been months since I updated this.....Big thanks to Lutefiskfisk for offering more ideas, because apparently my mind can run dry on a lame text fic too.


	10. Movie

Bridget  
  
Please tell me ur coming home soon  
  
Very soon x  
  
thank god. If I have to sit through another episode of peppa fucking pig I’ll open a vein  
And there i was thinking you were asking because you miss me.  
  
Hey hey now don’t make me out to be a villain Gidget,  
  
I miss you in many. MANY ways.......🛌😈  
  
Oh get off ffs lol  
  
Anyway, back to the point. I made tess some cookies and milk HOURS ago. I thought she’d be napping by now but oh no  
  
Cookies and milk, aww you big softie. I’m sure she’ll sleep eventually  
  
Franky?  
Sorry. she keeps getting mad at me for looking at my phone and not watching these domestic groups of animals talk about random shit. At this rate, i’ll be falling asleep before her  
  
hmm. Should I bring a dvd home?  
  
Yes. if I have to take any more of this talking pig, i’ll be hearing the theme tune in my head when i go to bed.  
  
What should I get?  
  
anything that isn’t this, bob the builder or dora the ex fucking plora.  
  
Lol okay. The Lion King it is x  
  
Whoa now gidge. I don’t think i’m ready to scar her with that just yet  
  
Noooo, she’ll love it  
< br/> if u wanna be the one to calm her down when she’s crying about Mufasa for the rest of the day, be my guest.  
  
..........Good point.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get rid of the awkward  
> glitch in the format, so that's annoying.


End file.
